Groupies (One Shot)
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: Sophie spends her nights on stage. On this particular night, a certain Blonde captures her attention. Content rating: 18 Please note, I have do not own any rights to the lyrics of the song in this fic.


Sophie lifted the guitar from the stand and hung the strap around her neck. She was wearing black skinny jeans, and the top few buttons of her shirt hung open showing a small amount of cleavage. She didn't like feeling restricted when she played, she liked to be comfortable and be herself.

As she looked out into towards the audience in the small club, she noticed people beginning to take their seats and others standing against the walls or leaning on the bar. She scanned around the room until she spotted her sister sat with her fiancé Jason. Rosie was always at as many of Sophie's gigs as she could be, giving her support. It had been the same since Sophie had started taking singing seriously when she was fourteen and now five years on she still believed in her and was proud of her younger sister.

Sophie gave her a smile and a small wave before she made her way to take a seat on the stool which was placed centre stage. Sophie was by no means famous, she toured the country with her small band working nightclubs, pubs and any venues that booked them, but they were mainly only known by the locals that came to watch them play. This didn't bother Sophie at all though, as it was her opportunity to live her dream of having people hear her sing, and when the day came that she felt confident enough, a chance for them to hear the songs she wrote herself and the lyrics that came from her heart.

Being in a band also brought with it a lot of admirers, many of which would be happy with just a quick one night stand with the Brunette, others looking for more, and Sophie couldn't deny the fact that she had been tempted many times in the past and on too many occasions, taken advantage of it. She was young and single and saw no harm in having some fun, but she couldn't say she had ever been with anyone that she ever wanted to be with for more than one night.

As the lights dimmed, the audience quietened down and a small amount of clapping was heard as Sophie cleared her throat, leaning towards the microphone.

''Hi everyone, hope you're all having a good night so far and I hope we can make it even better. This first song is one that a few of you may recognise, it's called Ironic''. The crowd cheered as Sophie adjusted the microphone before shuffling on the stool, looking back and giving the rest of her band a slight nod.

As the music started, Sophie took a deep breath letting it out slowly. It didn't matter how long she'd been singing, she still got nervous before each performance. Lifting one of her feet on to the lower part of the stool, she rested the guitar on her knee as she leaned towards the microphone again and started to sing.

As the song came to an end and the audience applauded, Sophie

'Okay guys, so this next one is a cover which I'd like to dedicate to my sister and her fiancé Jason who are celebrating their engagement this evening' she said gesturing over to them. 'Congratulations guys.' she smiled as the audience gave them a small applause, and Jason wrapped his arm around Rosie kissing her as Sophie began singing.

_There is something that I see_  
_In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

Sophie glanced over to Rosie and Jason and smiled seeing them looking really happy. This was their song, and whilst not the usual type of song Sophie would play at one of the bands gigs, she wanted to make the night special for her sister. She continued singing feeling happy for her sister.

_There were times I ran to hide_  
_Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you_

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

As the instrumental section of the song played out, Sophie noticed someone in the corner of her eye. As she watched the familiar blonde make her way back to her table near to the stage, Sophie found herself unable to take her eyes of her. As the blonde took her seat, she glanced at Sophie catching her gaze as Sophie began singing again, not once breaking eye contact.

She'd first captured Sophie's attention a few weeks previous and Sophie had noticed her in the audience a number of times since, the last time being just the weekend before when the band had played in Southport. The moment she had entered the club the first night Sophie had noticed her, she was hooked. The blonde appeared confident, and as soon as she entered a room wearing the perfect fitting red dress, all eyes were on her, making Sophie feel a jealousy inside that others looked at her the same way she did.

_Over and over_  
_I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins_

And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face

Sophie thought to herself how appropriate the last line was as she looked at the beautiful blonde, she continued to sing the rest of the song as they watched each other.

_It's no more mystery_  
_It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

As the song ended and the audience cheered and clapped, Sophie finally pulled her gaze away from the beauty for a moment.

''Thank you.'' she said addressing the audience. ''And congratulations again guys.'' she smiled at Rosie and Jason.

She stood up from the stool and made her way to the side of the stage where she changed her guitar before making her way back to the centre of the stage. ''Okay, I think most of you will know this next one.'' she said glancing around and seeing a few familiar faces amongst the crowd.

After playing a few more songs, the band took a break and Sophie made her way over to the bar and ordered herself a drink. She turned around and leaned back against the bar as she looked around the club. It was then she saw her again, sat at a table on the other side of the room as she looked back at the brunette and gave a subtle smirk.

Sophie watched as the Blonde stood from her seat and started to walk towards her. She truly was stunning, her blonde hair fell around her shoulders framing the beauty of her face, and she wore a tight but elegant mid-thigh length black dress which showed of her toned tanned legs even in the dim light of the club.

They kept eye contact as the blonde got closer, but it was suddenly broken when a man at a nearby table stopped the blonde on her journey and started talking to her. Letting out a sigh at the lost opportunity of finally meeting the mysterious blonde, Sophie lifted her drink from the bar and made her way out towards the courtyard at the back of the club.

Sophie stood and looked up at the clear night sky which displayed a beautiful blanket of stars, and as she took a sip of her beer she was startled slightly when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head in the direction of the noise to see the person she had been hoping for weeks now to get to spend some time alone with. Turning her entire body around to face her, she let a smile spread across her face.

''Hi.'' She spoke quietly as the blonde approached her.

''Hi.'' The blonde replied as she came to stand in front of Sophie.

''You having a good night?'' Sophie asked, immediately chastising herself inwardly for not thinking of something better to say in her attempts to strike up a conversation.

''I am...'' the blonde smiled. ''You're an amazing singer.'' Her intense blue eyes looked straight into Sophie's who felt her heartbeat increase.

''Thanks.'' She smiled at the blonde who returned it. ''Sophie.'' she said offering her hand to the blonde to accepted it in her own, which Sophie noted was remarkably soft.

''Sian.''

''Well, it's nice to finally meet you Sian. I've seen you before… you've been at a few of our gigs right?'' Sophie stated as she slowly pulled her hand back.

''Yeah… well, I know a good thing when I see it.'' The Blonde let a small smirk play on her lips as she looked intensely into Sophie's eyes.

Sophie smiled widely which was mirrored by Sian. There was something different about Sian than any of the other women that Sophie had noticed at her gigs before and any that she'd been tempted by. She wanted the Blonde more than anyone she'd ever wanted.

''Would you, erm… would you like to have a drink with me after I'm finished playing?''

''How about right now?'' The Blonde stated, as she reached out and took the beer bottle from Sophie's hand, before pouring some of the cool liquid into her own mouth. Sophie gulped, hoping it wasn't actually as loud as it had sounded in her head. The woman in front of her was everything she could imagine wanting in a woman. She was beautiful, sexy, confident, and Sophie had thought about her for weeks, having not been tempted to have sex with any girls that had approached her since she'd first noticed her. She wanted only to find out more about the golden haired stranger, and somehow get to meet her. ''So, what usually comes after you've bought a lady a drink?'' the Blonde asked, as Sophie's confidence returned and she decided that if she wanted the Blonde, then she'd have to give as good as she got… and in more ways than one hopefully.

''They do.'' Sophie stated, keeping her eyes locked with the Blonde, wanting to see her reaction. Sian raised her eyebrows in slight surprise, but a smirk spread across her face.

''Well that sounds like an offer I'd be crazy to refuse.'' Sian stepped closer to Sophie as she took another sip from the bottle and leaned in pressing her lips to the Brunette's, as she parted them slightly, allowing some of the liquid to be transferred into her mouth.

''Mmm…'' Sophie moaned as the Blonde dipped her tongue into her mouth before pulling back.

''Much better.'' Sian stated as she looked at the slightly shocked looking brunette in front of her.

''Wait for me.''she blurted out. ''I've just gotta do another couple of songs, and maybe we could go somewhere?'' The Blonde nodded while biting her bottom lip with a smirk, as Sophie licked her own lips savouring the sweetness of the Blonde's kiss before she made her way back into the club.

An hour later and both woman were in a taxi that they'd managed to hail down outside the club. Sian had of course followed Sophie back inside after she'd left the courtyard, and neither of them had been able to tear their eyes away from the other the entire time the Brunette was on stage. Immediately after she'd finished her final set, Sophie told the club manager that she'd collect her stuff in the morning, she then said goodbye to Rosie and Jason, before she gripped the Blonde's hand and pulled her in the direction of exit.

''So… how far away is this hotel then?'' Sian asked as she looked at the side of Sophie's face. Sophie turned to look at her, tearing her gaze away from the car window, where she'd had it fixated in an attempt to stop herself from launching herself at the Blonde.

''In the city centre. The club was paying so I didn't really argue.'' Sophie said, her eyes falling to the Blonde's chest briefly, before she caught herself and quickly snapped them back up to her face. ''I erm… so… where you staying?'' Sian raised her eyebrows at the question. ''I mean… where would you be staying, if… you know.'' she rolled the eyes, making her Blonde grin.

''I have a friend who lives in the Northern Quarter, who lets me stay in her spare room.'' Sophie nodded and reached for the Blonde's hand, tugging the Blonde closer. Sian got the hint and shuffled over in the seat, turning her body slightly, as she placed her other hand on the Brunette's thigh, running her fingers over the dark denim and hearing the other woman let out a heavy breath. As they looked at each other, both could see the unmistakeable desire in the other's eyes.

They knew where this was headed, they'd known from the moment the Blonde had followed the young singer out into the courtyard that they wouldn't simply be introducing themselves that night, well not in the usual hand shake and nice to meet you sense anyway.

No longer able to just sit there and only look at the Blonde, Sophie leaned in, capturing the blonde's lips, as their tongues immediately began to caress each other as she slowly moved a hand to cup Sian's breast hearing a soft moan come from the blonde as she squeezed it gently in her palm and they continued to kiss.

Hearing a throat being cleared, Sophie opened her eyes and glanced at the taxi driver who was watching in the rear view mirror as Sian continued to kiss her. ''Sian'' she mumbled into the kiss.

''Mmm?'' Sian responded not stopping.

''The driver…'' Sian pulled back slightly and looked in the same direction as Sophie to see the taxi driver perving on them through the rear view mirror every so often as he continued to try and concentrate on the road at the same time.

''Fuck him.'' Sian said in a husky voice as she turned back to Sophie and continued the kiss pushing her tongue in Sophie's mouth making her moan, before suddenly pulling away looking into Sophie's dark blue eyes. ''Actually… on second thought… fuck me.''

Sophie couldn't take it anymore she was so turned on at this moment that she didn't think she could keep from touching the blonde any longer. She moved her hand which was resting behind Sian into her hair pulling her closer and capturing her lips again instantly feeling Sian running her tongue over her lip, as she parted her lips allowing their tongues to meet again.

Sian suddenly gripped Sophie's hand which was resting on her leg and moved it under the short dress and towards her centre, as Sophie felt herself becoming more turned on by the thoughts of what was about to happen, she couldn't believe she was actually about to have sex in the back of a taxi, in view of the driver but honestly she was so turned on at that moment she couldn't have cared less. She slowly eased the blonde backwards on the back seat as she allowed her hand to edge closer to her destination.

Feeling the soft smooth skin of the blonde's thighs as she traced up the insides of them, her fingers eventually came into contact with lacy material and she rubbed her thumb over it eliciting another moan from the blonde. She felt one hand tangle in her hair pulling her closer and fingers dig into her back making her feel like she couldn't possibly be more turned on, until she heard the blonde huskily whisper in her ear, ''I want you…''

Without hesitation, Sophie moved the material of the blonde's knickers to one side and ran her fingers through her folds coating her fingers in the wetness she found there, earning yet another louder moan. Sophie held herself against the blonde so that her own back was towards the front of the taxi, therefore blocking the blonde from the driver's view the best she could while allowing herself enough access. She slid her hand further down and slowly entered two fingers.

''Fuck…'' the blonde breathed out as Sophie began a slow pace, moving her lips to kiss and suck on Sian's neck. Hearing the blonde's heavy breaths in her ear, and gentle moans as she continued to move inside her, she built up her pace. Kissing her hard letting her tongue enter Sian's mouth again, as they both continued to move together in rhythm.

Feeling the blonde begin to tighten around her, as well as the nails digging into her shoulders and the moans that grew louder, she could tell she was getting closer. Sian pulled out of the kiss breathing heavily as she leaned her head into the crook of Sophie's neck as she continued panting, ''Ohhh… fuck… Mmmm'' she moaned as Sophie's fingers moved in and out of her skilfully.

BEEEEEEEEEP… Suddenly at the sounds of a loud car horn and the screeching of car brakes, they both found themselves falling on to the floor of the taxi and Sophie's fingers slid out of Sian.

''WHAT THE FUCK?!'' Sophie yelled as she sat herself back on the seat and helped Sian up. As she looked out the window, she saw the driver of another car waving his hands out the window of his vehicle and cursing at the taxi driver and it was clear that they had swerved to avoid the taxi which had made its way half way over on the other side of the road, no doubt due to the taxi driver not paying as much attention to the road as he had been to what was happening on the back seat.

''We're getting out here…'' Sophie stated as she opened the back door of the taxi and stepped out before holding her hand out for Sian and helping her out of the taxi as well. ''And don't even think about asking us to pay!'' she shouted at the driver as she slammed the door back door of the taxi, before it sped down the road.

''It's freezing out here.'' Sian stated as she hugged her arms around her chest.

''It's not far, come on. We're almost there.'' Sophie said taking Sian's hand and turning to lead her in the direction of her hotel.

''I was almost there in the taxi.'' Sian replied as Sophie looked at her raising her eyebrows with a mock look of shock on her face.

''This way... we can cut through here.'' she said with a grin as she pulled Sian's hand and led her away quickly towards the park as they both giggled.

They rushed through the hotel lobby and straight up to the room, both pretty certain that had other people not have been in the elevator with them that they would never have made it there, and would most likely have ended up going at it in there on the way up.

As soon as Sophie unlocked the door and they stepped inside, she turned to see Sian slowly stepping out of her shoes, her eyes fixated on the Brunette in front of her. Before she knew it, Sophie was backed up forcefully against the door making it slam shut and a pair of lips covered her own as she immediately responded.

Sophie's hands gripped tight to the Blonde's waist as she held her as close as possible, unwilling to lose any contact. Their lips caressed each other and Sophie deepened the kiss as she eagerly guided her tongue into Sian's mouth. Sian allowed her hands to move to the bottom of Sophie's shirt and dipped them underneath and let out an appreciative moan as she trailed her fingertips across the toned stomach hidden beneath the material. Wanting nothing more than to see if the brunette looked as good as she felt, Sian quickly removed her hands and tore open the front of Sophie's shirt making a couple of buttons fly off in the process. Sophie simply smirked and looked into Sian's eyes seeing the unmistakable hunger and want, something she knew would be reflected back in her own.

She quickly allowed Sian to push the shirt from her shoulders, before she wrapped her arms around the Blonde's body again, straight away finding the zip on her dress and guiding it down, loosening the material and watching as it fell to the floor before her eyes dropped their gaze to the newly exposed skin. Sian reached behind her own back and unclasped her bra and it soon joined her dress on the floor as Sophie stood in awe at the beauty stood in front of her. She quickly stepped forward crashing their lips back together as she gripped Sian's waist pushing her back against the wall as she slide her tongue into her mouth.

Sian hands automatically found the top of Sophie's jeans and unbuttoned them before pulling down the zip and pushing them down the Brunette's hips slightly. She moved her mouth to the Brunette's neck, sucking hard wanting to leave a clear mark, and at the same time relishing the taste of her skin. She slipped her hand down the front of Sophie's underwear, causing both women to release a moan at the contact. The moisture that coated the Blonde's fingers gave her the urge to want to feel more, she wanted to taste more the younger woman, and she intended to do just that.

She spun them around, slamming Sophie up against the wall, making a groan erupt from the Brunette. Breaking from the kiss, she dropped to her knees, at the same time taking the opportunity to remove Sophie's jeans the rest of the way. Spreading the Brunette's legs apart further, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of her underwear and roughly tugged them down her legs, not wanting to have to wait any longer. She quickly lifted Sophie's right leg over her left shoulder and glanced back up, locking eyes with the Brunette for a moment, seeing her watching her actions, before she placed her head between her toned thighs, where her mouth immediately found what she was craving and her tongue slid through the wetness that awaited her.

The Brunette felt her knees nearly buckle as she felt the other women's tongue plunge deeply inside her. ''Fuuuuuck!'' she groaned out, her head leaning back against the wall as she felt an immense pleasure shoot through her. She reached down gripping a handful of golden locks and her breathing got heavier as she felt herself quickly growing close as the Blonde continued to build a pace. When she had the idea of bringing the Blonde back to her room, she had of course expected that they would finish where they had left off earlier, but she hadn't imagined just how good Sian could have been with her mouth.

''I can't… Uhhhhhhh… Jesus you're good at that…'' she panted, as she felt her muscles begin to tighten. Keeping her hand tangled in the Blonde's hair encouraging her to keep going, she pushed her other hand into her own hair, needing something else to hold on to as she felt her orgasm start to wash over her. ''FUCK, Siaaaaaaaan!'' she screamed, her eyes clamped shut. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as she came against the Blonde's mouth, feeling her hum into her core as she licked up every drop of moisture she could. Withdrawing her tongue, Sian wiped her mouth and lowered Sophie's leg from her shoulder, before she stood up to face her and watched as she flickered her heavy eyes open. ''You tasted even better than I imagined.'' she huskily told the panting Brunette.

Without a word, Sophie lunged forward and crashed her lips against Sian's as she walked her backwards in the direction of the bed, their tongues eagerly finding each other as they fought for dominance. As soon as the back of the Blonde's legs hit the bed, she collapsed on to it, bringing the younger girl with her. The Brunette couldn't wait to make Sian feel as good as she'd just felt with the Blonde inside her. She wanted to worship every inch of the body she'd imagined so many times as she watched her from the stage every time she'd noticed her in the audience at one of her gigs.

Running her tongue along the tanned skin, Sophie trailed down over Sian's collarbone, before she reached her chest and the soft mounds that waited there. Finding it too tempting not too, she took one of the hardened pink nubs of flesh in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue repeatedly, allowing her teeth to graze it, before sucking hard on it, which earned a few gasps and moans in response.

''I want you to fuck me so bad.'' The words made Sophie's stomach flip and she pulled back, gripping the waistband of Sian's underwear and pulled them down her legs, throwing them behind her. Leaning back in and hovering over the now completely naked body below her, Sophie pressed her lips to Sian's and moved one of her hands down her body, gliding it over her extremely toned yet soft stomach, before she slipped it further down and ran her fingers over the Blonde's soaked centre.

''Mmm… Sophie.'' Running her fingers through the Blonde's folds, Sophie teased her entrance, wanting the Blonde to be as worked up as possible. ''Please, I…'' Sian gasped as a thumb flicked over her clit, sending a pulse of pleasure through her body. ''Mmm… I wanna feel you.'' Sian's hands wrapped around Sophie's body, holding her close, wanting to feel the other woman's skin against her own.

Deciding not to make the Blonde or herself wait any longer, she pushed two fingers into Sian, getting a loud moan in return as she began a pace. She moved her free hand to Sian's breast, moulding it in her palm and rolling the erect nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she continued to pump the fingers of her other hand in and out, picking up a faster pace.

Moving her lips to Sian's neck, she nibbled and sucked on the skin just beneath her ear before she spoke. ''I wanted you from the second I first saw you.'' She flicked her thumb over the Blonde's clit again causing her breath to hitch. ''I wanted to rip that tight red dress right off and fuck you right there.'' She pressed her thumb harder and the Blonde raised her hips to try and get more contact.

''You… mmm… you remember… what I was wearing?'' Sian breathed out with difficulty as she tried to concentrate, both on what she was trying to say and the actions of Sophie's hands.

''I remember everything.'' She whispered, her voice thick with lust as she continued to finger the woman beneath her, pushing deeper, eliciting a guttural moan from the Blonde. ''I remember you were with a date…'' she told her, as she felt a slight hint of the jealously that she'd felt that night when she'd watched the two of them and she bit lightly on the Blonde's ear lobe before speaking again. ''I remember you didn't look the slightest bit interested in him.'' She curled her fingers inside the Blonde causing her to dig her heels into the mattress. ''And I remember you eye fucked me all night.''

She added another finger receiving a grunt of approval from the Blonde as she moved inside her even faster and curled her fingers, as she leaned up and watched the Blonde below her. Her eyes scrunched shut, her mouth agape, her breathing fast and her brow covered with a small sheen of sweat.

As Sian flickered her eyes open at the feeling of the Brunette's breath on her face, she didn't think she could possibly be more turned on than she already was, but with the look in the eyes gazing down at her and the sexy huskiness of the Brunette's voice, she felt her body begin to tense around Sophie's fingers.

''Urrrggghh… I'm gonna…'' she closed her eyes as the pleasure built.

''Keep your eyes open… please… look at me.'' Sophie requested. She wanted nothing more than to see the look in the Blonde's eyes as she rode out her feeling of ecstasy, a feeling that the Brunette herself had gave her. With a final curl of her fingers, she rubbed her thumb over the Blonde's overly sensitive clit as she pushed her head back into the pillow, struggling to keep her eyes on the Brunette's.

''FUUUUUUCCCK, SOPHIEEEEEE!'' she screamed, her breathing erratic, her toes curled and her body shivered, her fingernails digging into the skin of Sophie's shoulders.

Sophie slowed her fingers, removing them from the Blonde slowly and hearing a small groan. She dropped down on to the bed beside her lover and rested the side of her face on the cool pillow, pulling the covers up to their waists, not wanting to completely take away her view of the golden skinned beauty beside her, as she rested her hand on Sian's stomach, drawing shapes with her fingertips and watching as the Blonde still recovered.

''You're an incredibly gorgeous woman Sian.'' Sian stomach flipped at the young singers words. She turned on her side to face the younger Brunette with a smile, sliding her hands into Sophie's hair. She leaned up and kissed her sweetly, letting out a hum before she pulled away, but resting their foreheads together. ''When can I see you again?'' Sophie whispered against her lips.

''Where are you next playing?''

''I'm leaving for Edinburgh in the morning, for a week.''

''Well, I did always have a thing for a Scottish accent.'' Sian smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. ''Especially if it means I get to see a certain sexy brunette again.''

Sophie grinned. ''Are you saying I have my very own personal groupie, Blondie?''

''You bet your sexy singing ass you do.'' the Blonde stated with an even bigger grin, making Sophie laugh. Sian quickly rolled over on top of Sophie again as she leaned down and connected their lips, dipping her tongue into her mouth and earning a moan as she ground her hip against the Brunette's centre. ''Now let's hear some more of that beautiful voice just for me eh…'' she whispered against Sophie's lips as she slid her hand between the Brunette's thighs and crashed their lips together.


End file.
